onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Enchanted helm
}} The enchanted helm is a magical helmet created by the Witch under the request of King Fergus, who came in search of magic that would ensure the future of his kingdom. When the helm causes the king's tragic death, Merida is sent on a hunt to collect it to prevent her kingdom from being cursed. History 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} King Fergus visits the Witch in her Cottage, searching for magic that will ensure a victory against the Southern Invaders and the future of his kingdom. Although she plays dumb at first, the Witch complies and creates an enchanted helm that will make men follow him into a battle. Later, Merida asks Mulan how to get people to follow you into a battle you know you could die in, but the warrior points out she's better off asking her father. They then come across Fergus, who is inspiring the men into battle using the helm. The night before the battle, Merida visits her father by the sea and finds him holding his helm while he waits for the Southern Invaders to arrive. She asks him how he's been able to inspire so many men to follow him into battle and after slight hesitation, he tells her, as a leader, you must show your people you're the first one willing to die. After Merida leaves, Fergus has a change of heart and decides not to use the helm to force his people into battle and he throws it into the sea. The next day, when the battle takes place, Fergus wears a similar looking helm into battle. When he is slain by King Arthur, the leader of the opposing army, the helm is taken, for he believes it to be magic. However, when he puts it on, nothing happens, and he ends up losing the battle against DunBroch. 'Before the Third Curse' }} Merida is crowned but told by the Witch that she has to return her father's enchanted helm or else her people will be turned to bears. She hires Mulan to help her find the helm and the two of them make it to the battlefield where Fergus died in search of the magical item, but all they discover is Merida's arrow and the piece of cloak on the end of it, belonging to the King's killer. King Arthur and Zelena the Wicked Witch then appear and reveal the helm's true nature of forcing men into battle, which Merida refuses to accept. They then steal her bow for a locator spell, for they too are tracking down the helm, and Merida starts to lose hope, offering her crown to Lord Macintosh if he can find the helm. Mulan, meanwhile, meets a werewolf named Ruby who is able to use the scent on the piece of cloak they found to track down Fergus' killer. Merida is told of this and the three girls come to realize that the man who killed King Fergus is Arthur. He does battle with Merida while Mulan and Ruby defeat Zelena, but the two villains escape anyway. Merida is comforted by the knowledge that Fergus didn't use the helm in the actual battle, having thrown it in the lake after talking to his daughter, and Lord Macintosh and the others bow down to her after having seen that she was willing to make a grand sacrifice for the good of her people. Her next coronation ceremony goes off without a hitch, and the Witch reveals that finding the helm was in fact a test to see if Merida could rule, which she passed. Category:Items